Halo:the rider war(Ryuki ver)
by blackcomet1224
Summary: My name is Axel. My sister was kidnapped and replaced for something called the spartan program. She came back home only to be taken again. I was weak. Until I took a deal. Now I am a Kamen rider a participant in a war between riders called the Rider War, and who ever is the last one standing will receive one wish. What will I wish? I don't know,but Halsey watch out Ouja is coming.
1. Chapter 1

**(Arthurs note: Axel is 20 and daisy is 14 . Well this is the original idea for halo:rider war fanfic. Originally it was a war between riders based on Ryuki's rider war. Instead of Axel becoming Zolda he becomes Ouja and fight in the war not only to rescue his sister but to get revenge by killing Halsey and any one else involved in the spartan project. Also the riders will look like there S.I.C versions. The prologue is set during the halo legends: home coming ova.)**

_Rider belt speak_

Radio speak

(thought)

Contract beast/Monster speak

Normal speak

*alien language*

_**Chapter 1: The Contract. Part 1**_

Opening song: Ryuki op Alive a life

**Year: 2525**

Planet: Sargosso

Location: Home garden

3rd person

Axel Yamire was lying on the ground in a pool of crimson liquid dying every cough producing the crimson liquid bringing him closer to death. Cursing and yelling in rage at the heavens. Shot in the chest by an ONI agent while trying to stop his little sister from being taken by Doctor Catherine Halsey head of the Spartan 2 project. Looking at the blue sky seeing the Hornet his sister was on flying in the distance and hearing the clone of his sister yelling for help. Covered in his own blood Axel was full of anger and rage angry at himself for failing to protect his sister, angry at Halsey for taking his sister, and angry at his own weakness.

Axel POV

I see the hornet my sister is on getting farther and farther away. My blood boils with the rage of a thousand suns. I cry with anger and grief cursing the heavens and the person my sister refers to as Halsey.

"AAAGAGHAHAHAAHA! HALSEY I SWEAR I WILL GET MY LITTLE SISTER BACK! EVEN IF IT THE LAST THING I DO I WILL RESCUE MY SISTER AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY DEARLY YOU BITCH!" I swore to the high heavens.

I yelled and raged until I notice that the clouds stopped moving, the squirrels were frozen in place, and there were no sound except...

"Hello Axel." said mysterious voice.

I turned my head to the source of the gentle voice a woman covered in bandages wearing a hat and trench coat and behind her was what looks like a giant cobra.

"What. Its the snake I keep seeing in my reflection! I knew you were real I thought I was going crazy. Is this the end. Am I going to be eaten by a snake? Why is everything frozen? Are you death? Is this my final judgment? I asked as I coughed up blood.

"You may call me Zero. I froze time so we can talk without interruption, and I want to make a deal with you." the woman said simply.

I looked at her wondering if I am hallucinating from blood loss or this is really happening.

"What kinds of deal do you want to offer?" I asked interested.

"I can offer you power. I can grant you the power to save your sister. I can make you faster and stronger, and I can even tell you where they will take your sister. All you have to do is one thing." Said The Doctor.

"OK what is the catch?" I asked.

"Fight. I will hold a rider. A competition where 15 riders will fight each other or work together with other riders to gain one wish. Become a rider and fight till you or your group are the last. I want you to become a Kamen Rider." she said simply.

"Kamen Rider?" I asked curious to what the term mean.

"Yes, a project I started to create the ultimate warriors." she explained.

She pulls out a blueish purple square object with a Cobra face on top.

"All you have to do is make a contract with the snake behind me his name is Venosnaker with him you will have the power to save your sister. The power to change the world all you have to do is take this deck. Now be warned once you take this deck it is a life or death commitment. To put simply a contract. You will fight enemies who have no mercy. You will fight monsters that you wont even find in your worst nightmares. You will fight until your final breath. As a rider you must feed your contract beast the energy of defeated Mirror beast to keep its strength up. Now the question for you is: Deal or no deal?" she asked seriously.

I lifted up my battered and broken body. It was like a million fire ants were under my skin biting me, but my rage, my pain, my grief, and memory of that promise I failed to keep gave me the strength to get up.

"Before... I agree to anything... you must do one thing for me." I said panting ever breath making breathing harder and harder.

Zero raised her eyebrow with interest.

"Oh what is that?" she asked curiosity clear in her voice.

I looked at her hard trying to stay conscious. "I want you to heal the clone of my sister. I want her to live a full life free from her sickness." I said thinking about the clone of my sister that didn't deserve the suffering she is going through.

"Why you want me to do that? She not really your sister just a pale imitation of her. Why not just let her die?" she asked.

I looked at her with hard glare. "Why would I want that. I don't care if she is clone. She doesn't deserve to die she just as much of a victim, and I consider her a sister as well." I said through strained gasps.

The Doctor laughs and put the deck in my hand.

"I was hoping you would say that. You past my test. Now sleep and when you wake up your life will change forever. I sense great potential in you. Don't disappoint me." she said.

I felt time starting back up, and me losing consciousness I could hear sirens and people yelling until the world turned black.

**Next Chapter: The Contract part 2**

**(Arthur note:Well here is the original idea for halo:Rider war. )**


	2. the contract part 2

**(Authors note: Well this is CH 2 my the original idea for halo: Rider war. I call it the Ryuki ver. Axel is 20 in 2525.)**

_Rider belt speak_

Radio speak

(thought)

Contract beast/Monster speak

Normal speak

*alien language*

**Chapter 2: The Contract Part 2**

Opening: Dragon knight Japanese op Dive into the mirror.

**Year:March, 23 2525**

**Planet: Sargosso**

**Location: Ambulance Truck**

The ambulance sped through the streets of Atlantic City heading towards Atlantic memorial Hospital. Paramedics were working diligently to stop the bleeding from the gunshot wound Axel suffered in his chest. As they worked Axel was dreaming going through his memories from Daisy disappearance and "return" 8 years ago to what happened one hour ago.

*flashback*

**8 years earlier**

**Year: 2517**

**Planet: Sargasso**

**Location: Home**

3rd person

It was a breezy day in Atlantic City the birds were chirping, the sun was out high in the sky, and the temperature was just right. Axel took his sister a six-year-old Daisy to the gray fountain in the middle of an empty plaza to play. They were throwing a red rubber ball back and forth you can hear the ball bounce back and forth with a thud. Unknown to them two people in trench coats were watching.

Axel POV

I see Daisy with her long hair wearing her dress that mom brought for her ready to throw the ball as hard as she can.

"Come on Daisy you can do it. Show me what you got. Throw it as hard as you can." I encouraged.

I had my hands in front of me ready to catch the ball. She threw the ball as hard as she can and I barely caught it. Daisy was looking at me wearing an innocent smile on her face, and then she asked.

"How was that big brother? Did I throw it hard enough?" she asked innocently

I smiled, and waved my hand pretending I was hurt.

"Yes you did little sis you hurt my hand. What Mom been feeding you steroids." I said jokingly.

I threw the ball back, and she caught with ease. She then giggles and sticks out her tongue.

"No your just weakling like always." she said in a sing-song tone.

I laughed.

"Oh yeah well next time you asked me to open the cookie jar I will be too weak to open it." I said playfully.

Daisy gave me a look.

"ah, don't be like that I was just playing. I know you're strong because you're my big brother and you will always protect me." she said.

I walked towards her bend down and place my hand on her shoulder.

"As long as I am here Daisy I will always be here to protect you. I promise."

I pull out a small black teddy bear attached to a small chain then she pulls out her bear a red one.

"Do you remember what I said when I gave this to you for your birthday?" I asked.

She smiles.

"Yeah, this bear represent the promise that you will always protect me no matter what." she said happily.

I chuckled.

"That's right, and if someone ever do something to you." I said in a serious tone.

I waited for her to finish the sentence.

"You will hunt them down and gut them like fish." She responded.

I laughed out loud and got back up.

"That's right. I will beat anybody up who so much harm a single hair on your head. It would take the entire UNSC, and every insurrectionists group to stop me. Now let's finish this game." I said cracking my knuckles.

I walked away from her and rubbed my blond hair. Then I tossed her the ball

"Alright Daisy give me all you got. Don't hold back now." I said.

I see Daisy pull her hand back ready to throw the ball. She throws the ball as hard as she can. The ball flew over my head and under a dumpster in the alley behind me.

"Dang it you threw it to hard. Alright Daisy stay here by the fountain while I get the ball." I said.

"OK. I won't move from this spot." she said smiling.

I ran to the dumpster at the end of alleyway. I bent down on my hands and knees and place my arm under the dumpster trying to get the ball. After 5 minutes of trying I finally got the ball from under the dumpster. I ran back to the fountain with the ball in my hand.

"Finally got the ball from under the dumpster." I said.

I stopped and looked around.

"DAISY!" I yelled.

I kept calling and calling. My heart beats a thousand miles per second. The world seems to freeze as I kept turning and running around the fountain desperately searching for my sister. The sister I promised I protect.

"DAISY! DAISY WHERE ARE YOU! DAAAAAAIIIIISSSSYYYY!" I yelled frantically.

I continue searched until went back to the fountain that we were playing ball by and saw the bear necklace I gave Daisy for her birthday on the ground. I picked it up and let it dangled in my hand. Then I took my cellphone of my pocket and called Mom. She answered.

"Mom Daisy is missing." I said with a heavy heart.

3rd POV

After Axel called his mom she immediately called the police. Ever since Axel got home he felt guilty, angry, and depressed. He blamed himself for his sister's disappearance, and wished he left the ball under the dumpster. Clutching Daisy's bear necklace he thought to himself "if anything happens to her I will never forgives myself." Axel's parents tried to cheer him and tell him it is not his fault, but he didn't believe them. He thought he will never see his sister again. That is until the police came knocking on the door a day later.

1 day later

Axel POV

*RING!* I hear the doorbell ring I ran to answer the door. When I opened the door I saw a police officer and somebody I thought I would never see again.

"Daisy?" I said stunned.

My parents came to the door my mom and dad hugged Daisy crying. I am supposed to be happy with tears of joy, but I have this strange feeling that something's wrong. My mom finally asked the question that is on my mind.

"Where was she?" Mom asked her voice breaking.

"Well we found her not too far from where she went missing by the fountain. We believe someone tried to kidnap her for ransom, but got cold feet and aborted the kidnapping." Said the Officer.

The feeling grew stronger something is wrong I can feel it, but my parents are just happy daisy is back. So I walked up to Daisy hugged her and gave her the bear I found at the fountain back, but the feeling was still there.

3rd pov

The Ymire family was happy that Daisy was back, but one person wasn't. Two months after Daisy's return her health started to deteriorate. As the months went on Daisy's health became worse and worse she was starting to suffer from neurological and physiological problems. The doctor say that it will keep getting worse as the years go on, and all we can do is make her time here bearable. It was strange to everyone one moment she's healthy as a horse, but ever since her return her health dropped like a rock. Axel brought up the strangeness of the situation and the feeling that something is wrong every time he looks at Daisy to his parents, but they wouldn't hear it saying he is acting "paranoid" from all those conspiracy websites he goes to. Their relationship strained because of it, but Axel learned to keep it to himself most of the time. As the months went on Axel kept a close eye "Daisy" while at the same time doing research on his sister's condition trying to find if their any other kidnappings like the one his family experience. He kept searching for 5 years going through every conspiracy website, magazine and looking through every on world and off world newspaper article related to child kidnapping specifically 6 year old's and miraculous returns ,and during those 5 years searching he been seeing hallucinations of a Cobra creature every time he looked at a reflective surface. Axel kept this to himself for fear he would be sent to the loony bin.

5 years later

Year: 2522

Planet: Sargasso

Location: Ymire family Home

Axel POV

I was in my room by myself looking at my computer and billboard full of newspaper clippings gathered personally or from friends on the conspiracy sites I go to. Every article connected to each other by a different colored piece of yarn. Sticky notes covered the dashboard listing possible connections between the kidnappings. My laptop was on and the web browser was open to a conspiracy instant chat site where I got most of my articles. I posted many threads and topics asking for help.

"I know some of these guys are a few bullets short of a full clip, but they listen to me and take what I say seriously." I thought.

I leaned back and went through what the kidnappings have in common.

"After years of researching and investigation I noticed that every kidnapping have 3 things in common: All of the victims were 5-6 years old, the victims reappeared a day after they were kidnapped, and they were all in perfect before they were kidnapped yet when they returned the victims health deteriorated within the month suffering from various neurological and physiological diseases, some didn't even make it to the end of the year." I thought putting my hand on my chin.

"What made these kids so special that someone would want to kidnapped them, and why return them the next day? Did they do something to her? " I asked myself.

I continued to think getting frustrated at the lack answers, and questioning whether I am still sane.

"Am I crazy? Have I wasted 5 years of my life listening to these nut cases looking for answers to a question not there, and seeing hallucinations every time I look in a mirror?" I thought.

As i thought to myself I heard a notification sound from my computer letting me know someone want to chat with me.

"User 0 invited me to a private chat. I wonder if he is another nutcase" I mused.

I clicked yes to the invite, and a private chat room opened.

Accel1229: Hello.

0:Hello

Accel1229: What do you want?

0:I want to help you. I have some information that will greatly assist your investigation.

That perked my interest.

Accel1229: OK. I'm listening.

0: I am sending you files and a link that will point you in the right direction. Don't ask how i got them, but believe me you would want to see them.

I thought about it and made a decision I hoped don't regret.

Accel1229: Alright send them to me.

0: sending them now.

75 files ready for download.

flash_cloning

0 logged out.

I downloaded the files. Since they were rar files they wont take long to download. While I waited for the files to finish downloading I clicked on the link.

"It's a medical article on flash cloning. What does this have to do with anything." I thought.

I read the article it was the usual stuff of the benefits etc, but when i got to the section about full body flash clones as i read the wheels in my head started to turn.

"Besides the malicious purpose full body flash clones can be used another reason full body flash cloning is illegal even for adoption purposes is because they will suffer from metabolic cascade failure which the clone cell structure deteriorate from massive build up of defects in the cell make up. Eventually the clone will suffer and die from various neurological and physiological diseases within a few years." I read out loud.

"It can't be..." I thought.

I noticed that the file downloads are done. I opened the files in winrar. I gasped in surprise.

"These are medical files. How did he get these if the police found these in my possession I am looking at jail time." I thought.

I read the files and noticed that these are the names of kids that were kidnapped.

"According to these files every one of these files every one of these kids including Daisy were above average mental and physically. That what all these kids have in common they were superior to kids their own age." I thought.

"So 0 is pretty much telling me that these were kidnapped for their superior genes, and then replaced by a flash clone." I said.

I leaned back and covered my face. "I must be crazy for even considering this. Someone possibly replaced my sister with a flash clone, but who would have the capabilities do what i am suggesting if I'm right? The only ones I can think off is the UNSC or some Insurrectionist group. I got to delete these files first then I must investigate this further."

I thought about the possible clone in the house. "You maybe a clone, but as far as I am concerned your still my sister. I hope I am wrong, and you are the real Daisy." I said quietly to myself.

3rd POV

Axel eventually moved out of the house and searched multiple leads while working multiple jobs to support himself. For 3 years he searched and along the way he kept seeing the snke hissing at him everytime he looks at a reflective surface. After 3 years of searching Axel hit dead-end after dead-end after dead-end that and the continued vision of the snake stretch to the breaking point. Until one day in 2525 he gave up. He started to think that this whole was in his head. That maybe this is Daisy she just suffering from bad luck. He gave up his search out of tiredness and move back to his home planet to focus on taking care of his sister who is wheelchair bound at this point. He was depressed for a long time until one day while watching Daisy when both his parents had to go to work he walked into the family garden to check on her and saw something that will change his life forever.

Axel POV

I was walking from the house to the family to bring Daisy in when I got to the garden I saw something that put proves that my gut feeling was. All those years of research, and looking bearing fruit in the garden was 2 people who exactly the same except one was strong and healthy , and one was wheel chair bound and sickly, and the later was handing something to healthy one. The healthy one looked like Daisy.

I stepped forward. "Daisy" I said not believing my eyes.

They both looked at me with a surprise look on their faces the one standing dropped a pistol. My eyes start to fill with tears of joy. I slowly stepped forward. My right hand in front of me ready to touch her face to see if she is real or I have lost my mind.

"Daisy?" I said again tears filling my eyes.

I continued to walk until I touched her cheek. Tears continued to stream down my face. Daisy looked at me confused. She looked at for a few seconds then spots the bear necklace around my neck.

"Brother? Is that you?" she said beginning to cry.

"Yes little sis. It is me I have searched for you for years. I knew something was wrong. I knew it." I said.

I wiped the tears from my face, and daisy did the same. I saw her holding the bear I gave her for her birthday.

"I see you met your sister." I said looking at the other one.

Daisy looked at me.

"Sister?" she said with a confused tone.

I looked at her sadden.

"Yeah, I consider both of you my sisters." I said.

The Daisy clone looked at me with a confused face.

"Brother who is she? Why doe she look like me?" she asked.

I looked at the clone not wanting to tell her. I sighed and got closer to her.

"Your what call a flash clone of your sister Daisy. That's why you're so sick. Who ever cloned you grew you too fast." I said sadden.

The Daisy clone looked at me sad. "You know I always have these dreams that I was stronger. Stronger than anyone else. Maybe those dreams were actually what my other was experiencing." she said.

She looked at me and Daisy. "If I am a clone. What does that make me to you?" she asked with sadness.

"Stop that. Your both my sisters I don't care if you're a clone or not. I still love you like family." I said firmly.

"And i consider you a sister as well." said Daisy.

I looked back at Daisy.

"Now Daisy tell me everything. Where have you been? Who took you? What happened to you? You have grown so much and you have the body of an Olympic athlete, and why do you have a gun?

Daisy looked down fist clenching.

"I was kidnapped for some super soldier project funded by ONI and ran by Halsey. They kidnapped me and 75 others and replaced us with flash clones. Ever since they took me they trained us to become super soldiers. They took our last names and replaced with numbers. They put me and 75 others through brutal training after brutal training. Then after 7 years of hell (she begins to cry) they altered us put us through surgery after surgery and injected us with chemicals that supposed to make us stronger, and only 33 of us survived the procedure, and some those who did survive are crippled for life. IT WAS PAINFUL! The worst of it all was that I barely remember what mom and dad looks like. Every time I try to remember I see Halsey face, and I nearly forgot what you look like." she said her voice full of anger and sadness.

I bent down and hugged her. She continued to cry I stroked her head. As I stroked a hurricane of rage and fury swept over me.

"(THOSE BASTARDS! THEY JUST KIDS! THEY AREN'T SOLDIERS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HALSEY AND WHOEVER ELSE INVOLVED!) Don't worry Daisy I am here. I will keep my promise to both of you and your sister. I will protect you both, and I will find this Halsey and make sure she pays dearly. When mom and dad get home we will crack this whole thing wide open and make sure this doesn't happen again." I said not sure on how i can get this news out.

After a few seconds she stopped crying.

"No you can't they will kill…" she said.

Before she could finish a UNSC hornet hovered over us and two people came down one was a pale white blond woman with glasses, heels and a lab coat the other was wearing a mask and black ODST armor. I knew why they were here I grabbed the pistol pointed at the two people. The ODST pointed his pistol at me.

"Halsey." Daisy said in a voice that said she is not happy to see her.

"So that's Halsey. Well I won't let her take Daisy. Not again!" I thought.

Halsey looked at all 3 us with a calculating eye.

I stepped in front Daisy and Daisy's clone.

"GO AWAY!" I said in a cold voice.

I pointed the pistol at Halsey and her Goon.

"NOW!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that your sister is important for the project she was being well taken care of I assure you. She is very…" she said.

I interrupted her the fury and rage clear in my voice.

(BGM: halo CE anniversary OST: under the cover of night)

"TAKE CARE OF HER! WHY YOU BITCH!YOU KIDNAPPED HER AND 75 OTHER SIX YEAR OLDS! YOU REPLACE HER AND THEIR CHILDHOOD WITH BOOTCAMP! YOU EXPERIMENTED ON THEM!AND ONLY 33 SURVIVED! YOU REPLACED HER WITH A CLONE AND THANKS TO YOU SHES SUFFERING AS WELL! YOU DESTROYED HER INNOCENCE! AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO SAY "SHE BEING TAKEN CARE OF" LIKE SOME SAINT!" I yelled with fury I didn't know I had.

Halsey continued to talk not affected by the outburst and the gun being pointed at her. I have to give her credit she is cool even when being yelled at. She looked at me with what looks like remorse in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I understand why you feel the way you do,but the project needs her to protect the earth and her colonies from a growing threat." Halsey said in a voice that suggested she is truly sorry.

Halsey looks at Daisy.

"Now Daisy-023 come on this isn't your home anymore. We can keep your brother safe as long he keeps quiet. I imagine you told him everything or just enough to jeopardize his safety?" Halsey said.

The minute she referred to my little by a number my anger boiled even further.

"HER NAME IS DAISY YMIRE! NOT DAISY-023! You better get…" I yelled until I was suddenly push aside by Daisy as she walked to the Hornet.

"Daisy what are you doing?" I asked confused.

Daisy turns around and looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Brother she is right if I stay here. ONI won't hesitate to kill you, mom, dad, and my sister to keep the project a secret. This isn't my home anymore." she said with sadness clear in her voice.

I looked at her dumbfounded.

"You can't be serious Daisy. I will keep my promise to you. I will protect you and everyone we will find another….." I begged.

Daisy interrupts me her voice full of pain.

"NO! This is the only way. I… I have to go. Please tell Mom and Dad that Daisy loves them." she said as she turned around to the Hornet.

I clenched my fist in anger. Tears streamed down my face. Waves of emotions swept over me. I pointed the gun at Halsey.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AGAIN!" I yelled.

Before I could pull the trigger a muffled bang was heard. I fell to the ground a stabbing pain in my chest. I put my hand on chest and lifted it and it cover in a crimson liquid. I realized that it was my blood. I heard Daisy scream.

"NNNOOOO!" I heard Daisy yelled.

I lifted up head and saw her being forced the hornet. Tears rolling down her eyes trying to get out of the craft to get to me, but she was strap to the hornet's seat before they closed the cockpit I yelled.

"Daisy! NEVER FORGET WHERE YOU CAME FROM! YOUR FAMILY! I WILL COME FOR YOU! HALSEY YOU PRAY I DON'T COME FOR YOU CAUSE WHEN I DO YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE SENT TO PRISON!" I yelled with vengeful anger.

I was losing my strength quickly. I see the UNSC hornet fly away in the distance. The anger still there and tears still rolling I screamed an angry cry one single word.

"HALSEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled.

(BGM ENDS)

3rd POV

As Axel laid there on the green grass in the garden the crimson pouring from his wound all he could think was how failed again. The clone getting a phone to call for help. Unknown to him he was being watch by woman covered in bandages, wearing a trench coat, and trench hat occupied by a giant cobra.

*Flash back ends*

*present day*

**Year:March, 23 2525**

**Planet: Sargosso**

**Location: Atlantic Memorial Hospital**

3rd POV

The ambulance arrives at Atlantic Memorial Hospital. The Paramedics stabilized Axel but he still was in danger. He was in bad shape he suffered massive bleeding, and internal damage from the gunshot. The doctors prep him for surgery and took him to the surgery wing. They were getting ready to work when a woman wearing a doctor mask with 3 other people came in wearing scrubs. It was the doctor.

Zero POV

"Alright I need everybody clear out except for my 3 assistants." I said with authority.

All of the doctors in the room looked at me stunned. The head doctor came up to me.

"On whose authority?" The head Doctor said.

Zero pulls a blank passport.

"Mine." Zero said simply.

The head doctor looks at the blank piece of paper.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you're from the government. Alright everybody out give her some room." The head Doctor nervously said.

When the doctors left The Doctor pulled out a card that says Time Vent and stopped time.

"Alright that should last a while and keep us from being interrupted. Now bring out the gene enhancers and cybernetic parts."

The 3 assistance's brought out trays with cybernetics and needles full of genetic enhancements bringing them to me.

One of assistants came to me. "Ah is there something you want to know before we began?" I asked.

nodded. "Yes, why did you choose this one for The Rider project?" he asked looking at the young man.

"Because I see potential in him, and he is a victim an older brother who tried to protect his sister. He even asked me to cure the clone he still views as a sister. His sister was part of the project,and he found out and was shot for it." I said vaguely purposely knowing the full extent of its meaning.

He looked down at the young man guilt clear in his eyes. "My sins affect him as well. I just wish I had the moral courage to refuse to work on the project. May he forgive me." he said with sorrow.

I looked at Alban with pity. "No time for that now. I have a deal to keep. You can help by giving him the power necessary to save his sister." I said.

He nodded. "Alright let's get to work." he said.

(BGM: Surgeon Simulator OST-02 starts to play)

3rd POV

Zero and her 3 assistance were hard at worked injecting Axel with gene modifiers and surgical implanting cybernetic parts that will make him stronger, faster, increase his healing factor and increase his brain processing power. After 10 hours of painstaking work, close calls and careful injections the operation was success.

Zero POV

I looked at the boy in front of me his short blond hair hanging loosely. When I first saw him in that plaza all those years ago I knew he was special. He had the moral integrity and will become a great Kamen rider.

"Alright pass me the bacta serum." I said.

One of my assistants handed me a vial filled with a blue liquid.

"Good. This will do nicely." I said pleased.

I poured the serum on his stitches and they instantly healed. What would take weeks to heal healed in a few minutes.

"Alright everybody pack up and go back to base. I will stay and make sure he get a comfortable room." I explained.

I took my dimensional remote out and press the button. A portal opened. My assistants enter the portal.

*3 hours later*

**Year:March, 23 2525**

**Planet: Sargrasso**

**Location: Atlantic memorial hospital **

Axel POV

I woke in a cold sweat in a hospital bed. When I opened my eyes I had close them again to keep the bright light from blinding me. After a few second my eyes adjusted after those few merciful seconds I remembered what happened. I slammed my fist on a nearby table breaking it in half cried and cursed in rage. I continued for 5 minutes until a very familiar voice spoke.

"I see you're awake." Said the voice.

I looked towards the source of the voice and The Doctor was there. I looked at the table surprise.

"Did I just break a steel table in half? What happen to me?" I asked confused.

I turned my head to see Zero sitting with her legs crossed.

"I kept a part of my end of the bargain. I made you stronger, faster, and smarter by enhancing your genes and implanting you with cybernetics I assure you there are no negative side effects. Now with this you will have the power to save your sister." she said.

She pulls out the blueish purple object with the Cobra face on top and handed it to me. I looked for a minute.

"So this purple object supposed to give power?" I asked.

The Doctor nodded her head.

"Yes." she said simply.

Then a thought popped in my head.

"What about my parents? What about my sister's clone? Where Daisy?" I asked frantically.

The Doctor smiled or at least what I think is a smile.

"Don't worry your family are on the way, but I will take my leave before then. I will heal the genetic damage your clone sister suffered. As for Daisy she is on her way to the planet Reach traveling in slip space even as we speak." The doctor assured.

I looked at her for few seconds thinking about what happen earlier.

"My sister...Daisy..." I clenched my fist. "I have to go save her. I have to go to Reach." I said looking at hands.

I heard Zero laughed.

"Not before I explained the Rider War to you." she said.

I gave her an impatient look.

"OK so this Rider war you mention how does it work?" I asked.

"Well it pretty simple you and 15 other riders fight till you're the last one or ones standing. You may work alone or in teams. Who ever is the last one standing whether in as a team or by yourself." she said like it was obvious.

I nodded my head.

"See that mirror over there on the wall? Go over there and meet your partner." she said.

I got up and walked towards the mirror in my hospital gown and what I saw surprised me. In the mirror was the Cobra that was behind the Doctor when I was dying on the ground. The same one I keep seeing in my reflection, and it spoke.

**"I am Venosssnaker I am your partner and your my contract holder." **he said with a hiss.

I shook my head slowly. "Yeah partner." I said slowly.

I turned to the Doctor.

"You mind explaining him Zero." I asked slightly worried.

The doctor laughs and laugh that creep me out a little.

"He is a mirror beast: creatures from another dimension that feed on dimensional energy produced by defeated wild mirror monsters. You must keep him fed otherwise it will result in a breach your contract." she explained.

"OK so if I need to defeat these wild mirror beast to feed my partner, where do I find them?" I asked.

"They exist in a dimension known as the mirror world. As a rider you can travel in or out of the mirror world, and the mirror monsters can do the same accessing our world and dragging unlucky victims to their doom. You access this dimension by hoping into any reflective surface such as such as a mirror. By doing this you travel anywhere town town and planet to planet in a short amount of time depending on the distance using the Advent cycle. But be warned outside the cycle your suit will protect you from the mirror world toxic environment for a limited amount of time before you start to disintegrate into nothingness." I explained.

I nodded. "OK, don't stay in the freaky world in the mirrors for too long and fight monsters to save people and keep mine happy got it, but what happens if I breach my contract?" I asked.

Zero sighed like she explained this before. "Well if you fail to feed your partner for a long period of time he will be extremely weak and unable to assist and your suit will be a lot weaker barely protecting you from the mirror world environment." she explained.

I looked at her. "Wait what suit?" I asked.

She pointed at the object in my hand. "Take your advent deck and point it at the mirror a belt will appear around your waist. After it appears pose like this, and slide the deck into your belt." she explained.

I pointed my deck at the mirror. A belt with some sort of slot as a buckle appeared around my waist. I posed and slide my advent deck in the slot. A silhouette of armor appeared around me going in and out until it became solid. It was blueish purple and black cobra themed suit. The helmet was in a shape of a cobra hood with six eye slots. In my hand was a staff with a cobra head on the top end.

I stared at myself in the mirror touching different parts of my armor.

"So this is a Kamen rider suit and it got style." I said in awe.

Zero nodded. "Yes the Ouja suit is a melee based suit that grants you enhance strength, speed, energy shields, temperature control,Self repair systems, etc. Your helmet contains advance sensors, COMs, air filters,different types of visions, etc. Your staff is called the Veno Visor, and it contains a card reader in the snake head. You can open slot and insert a card from the deck in your belt buckle. Why don't you try a sword vent?" she said with what looks like a smile.

I took out a card out of my deck "Sword Vent" was written on the card. The card reader slot in my Veno Visor opened up. I placed the card in the slot and closed it.

"**=SWORD VENT=" **said the Veno Visor in a mechanical voice.

A spiral sword appeared in front of me. I grabbed the sword which was surprisingly light and swung it slowly.

"So I have to either team up or defeat all the other riders. Now where do I start?" I asked.

"Well first you have to take that suit off, and rest for at least a day. Plus say goodbye to your family, etc." Zero chuckled.

I looked at my suit trying to find some sort of button or zipper to push or pull to take the suit off.

"How do I take this off." I asked.

Zero chuckled. "Simply pull your deck out of it slot. Your Advent belt contains a locking mechanism so only you or anyone you give permission to can take it off." she explained.

I looked at my Advent belt and slid my deck out. The suit disappeared showing me in my hospital gown.

"Zero can you make it so my family can remove the deck out of my belt in case of emergencies." I asked.

"Of course." she answered.

She came up to me took out some sort of device and did something to my belt and deck.

While she was working I thought about how I will rescue my sister on Reach.

"Done. Now your family can deactivate your suit. Now listen carefully because I have to leave immediately. I know what your thinking. You can't just go into the UNSC military compound your sister is held in gung-ho without a plan or back up." she said.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Go to the city Irbid on the planet Tribute in the Epsilon Eridoni syste. There you will find two riders one who situation is similar to yours, and one who is a cold-blooded murder. You can use the mirror world to travel there." she explained.

I nodded. "Alright anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, There are no rule against telling people you trust about the war, but if that person know your in the rider war it could jeopardize his or her safety. So be careful who you tell. Now let the rider war began. Oh almost forgot take this." Zero said.

She tosses me a card with a picture of Venosnaker on it with "Venosnaker" spelled in the top.

"What is this?" I asked.

"That is your Advent or Contract card. It allows you to summon Venosnaker. That card is very important don't lose it." she explained.

Before I could ask some more she jumped through the mirror and disappeared.

I sighed and continued to look at my Advent Deck.

"**Well Axel let's get more acquainted with each other." **I heard a voice said.

I looked around for the source of the voice only for it to laugh.

"**Its me your partner Venosnaker. I am talking to you through telepathy." **Venosnaker explained.

I rolled. "Great now I am going to hear voices in my head. Well at least they are real." I groaned in my head.

"**Well your taking this better than expected. Either your very adaptive or your crazy." **Venosnaker laughed.

I clenched my fist. "Don't ever call me crazy!" I accidentally yelled out loud.

Before I could say anything else I heard the door opened. I turned around and saw Mom, Dad, and the clone of Daisy coming in the room with a Doctor.

Mom looked at me worried, but the doctor gave me a stern look.

" what are you doing out of bed. You healed from your wounds faster than expected, but you should get as least a day worth of bed rest." he demanded.

I got back in the bed. After the Doctor checked the equipment he left out of the room leaving me with my family. Mom broke out in tears, and hugged me.

"Axel when I got the call about the robbery I was so worried." she said between sobs.

"(Robbery?)" I thought.

"**Well based what I know about governments they usually try to cover up any evidence of their more immoral projects including witnesses." **Venosnaker commented.

"(That means they might come for me to keep me from blowing the whistle. Even if I blow the whistle without evidence people will think I am crazy and lock me up in the loony ben.) I thought.

I turned my head to see my sister the Daisy clone in her wheelchair by my bed. She looked at me with a smile on her face, but sadness in her eyes. Before I could something to her Dad spoke up.

He looked at me with a proud smile. "Son I am proud of you. When someone tried to hurt your sister you tried to protect her and you took a bullet to protect her. You make this family proud." he said with conviction.

I looked down remembering what happened back at the garden."Yeah, I did a real good job." I said quietly clenching fist every time I think that monster Halsey.

Mom notice my change in demeanor. "Sweety whats wrong?" she asked.

I relaxed and looked at my hands. "Nothing. Just thinking." I lied.

Before my mom could respond a knock was heard and the door opened revealing the Doctor that came by earlier.

"Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Ymire I need to talk to you." the doctor said waving for them to come outside.

My parents went outside my room leaving me, and the clone of my sister alone.

We both looked at each other not knowing what to say.

She spoke up first.

"So Axel how are you?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her. "I am fine. Why are you calling me by my first name?" I asked.

She nodded. "Well I am just clone of your real sister. Just a pale copy. I am not your sister. Just a poor imitation." she said crying bitterly.

I reached over to hug her and dry the tears from her eyes.

"Stop crying and listen. I don't that you're a clone. Your my sister and I love you regrade less." I said.

She cried even harder. "But I am not your sister. I am not Daisy. I don't even have my own name. I'm nobody. Besides I am going to die thanks to this clone body of mine." she said her voice full of emotions.

I looked at her with a stern look. "Look at me. Your not Daisy. You are your own person, and you deserve a name. How about Diana?" I asked.

She stopped crying. "Diana?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yeah it is a unique variation of Daisy." I explained.

She looked at me in thought. "Yeah I like that name a lot." she said.

"Then it is final that is your name from now on, but lets keep calling you Daisy in front of our parents. Until I can get our sister back." I said reassuringly.

She looked at me and smiled. "Alright." she said.

She hugged me even tighter. "Thank you big brother."

I returned her hug. "Don't worry Diana you are going to be alright. I promise."

(5 hours later)

3rd POV

Axel Family went back home despite Diana protests after a Doctor informed them that he is healing faster than usual and will be signed out the next day. It was midnight at Atlantic memorial. The lights in the hospital halls were dimmed and the building is full of night staff. Patients sleep soundly in their beds in comfort. Walking down the hall was a Doctor heading towards Axel's room. When he stopped in front of Axel's room he entered the room and pulled out a syringe filled with some sort of liquid. There was nobody in the room except for Axel in his bed sleeping. He moved over the bed and removed the covers, but to his surprised there was nothing underneath except for extra blankets and pillows with a note directed towards ONI on top.

It reads:

Dear ONI:

(One big middle finger drawing.)

That is all.

After reading the note the ONI agent just stared at the note with a surprised look.

In the mirror world Axel in his Ouja suit was traveling on his Advent Cycle.

Axel POV

"Thanks for the heads up partner." I said.

Venosnaker laughed. **"****Don't take it too sssseriously. If I losssst you I lossse my meal ticket." **he explained.

I shook my head. "Well thanks anyway." I said.

I looked out the window of my Advent Cycle. The mirror was a strange place it was a world full reflective surfaces. It was like traveling through a diamond or broken glass. It was captivating and beautiful. I looked my navigation device.

"How long till we arrive to our destination?" I asked.

The computer screen lite up to show how long.

"We will arrive to Irbid, Tribute in 10 hours and 30 minutes." It said in a feminine voice.

"Well this is going to be a long trip." I sighed.

"**Well it issss fasssster than ssslipssspace that'ssss for ssssure." **Venosnaker commented.

"Yeah true. Anyway Venosnaker mind if I ask you something?" I asked.

"**Well we are partnersss in this little war, so we will need to get to know each other to better coordinate our attacksss." he huffed.**

I was slightly annoyed by his comment, but I let it slide.

"Well Venosanker what can you tell me about your kind exactly?" I asked.

I could imagine him rolling his eyes. **"****Well my kind is far older than humanity. We travel throughout the dimensions to feed of the dimensional energy absorbed by its inhabitants. Don't worry this process is harmless only leaving the victim a little light-headed. We usually contract with inhabitants we like. They provide us some energy, and they get power in return." **he explained.

I nodded in understanding. "OK, your kind pretty much go from dimension to dimension feeding on the dimensional energy the inhabitants of said dimension absorb. But why did Zero warn me about your wild brethren?" I asked.

Venosnaker sighed. **"****Ssssome of my kind take thingssss too far and inssstead of just taking sssome energy. They break our law by taking the energy and eat the inhabitant itssself resssulting in hisss or her death, and as punissshment they are exiled and thus destroyed and energy eaten by the mirror beast who defeated the culprit." he explained.**

"Alright now what is the Rider war all about? What does it have to do with your kind?" I asked.

"**I can't divulge the reason behind the rider war Zero will do that eventually, but I can tell you that my kind participate as part of an agreement which I can't divulge the details to without Zero consent." **Venosnaker explained.

"Very helpful." I said sarcastically.

Venosnaker laughed. **"****Sorry." **he said.

I shrugged. "Whatever. I am going to sleep. Wake me when we get there." I mumbled.

"**Alright, but before I forget Zero left something in the cycle compartment under the navigation computer." **Venosnaker said.

I opened the compartment under the computer. Inside was a black bear necklace.

"Thanks." I said reminded of how I failed.

"**No problem, and Axel." **Venosnaker said.

"Yeah." I answered.

"**You will get your sister back, and I will help you. I promise."** said Venosnaker.

I blinked in surprise. "Thank you. That means a lot." I said.

"**No Problem now get some sleep." **Venosnaker said.

I closed my eyes and nodded off to sleep.

3rd POV

**Year:March, 24 2525**

**Planet:Tribute**

**City: Iribid**

On the planet Tribute lies a city grip with fear. People had been mysteriously disappearing or their dead bodies are found elegantly sliced apart. At midnight in an alley way between two buildings a crime scene was setup. Police officers were setting up police tap to keep bystanders, detectives were looking at a severed arm, and police officers were looking taking pictures of the crime scene. On the top of one of the buildings was a crouching black armored figure who armor design was reminiscent of a knight with a bat creature on his back. The bat wings were acting a cap for the mysterious figure.

The mysterious figure look down on the crime scene. "She struck again. This is just a sick twisted game to her." he said with anger his fist clenching.

The bat creature spoke up. **"****Kamen Rider Knight please calm down she will get her just due. No one can escape justice forever." **The bat creature reassured.

"Yes your right Darkwing, and if I have to I will be the one to deal it. Riders should use their powers to protect the innocent not for their own selfishness. Riders should not fight. We should do whats right. The Rider war be damned" Knight said with conviction.

Darkwing chuckled. **"****I see a bit of Raia's convictions rubbed off on you. You know you should have taken his offer to team up with him." **he said amused.

Knight smiled under his helmet. "Yeah, not going happen I don't work well in teams. Besides I can't leave until I bring Noir to justice. She must pay for the blood she has split." he said clenching his fist.

As knight continue to watch he felt a pressure in his head.

"**Knight I detect a new rider in the area. We should investigate." **Darkwing informed.

Knight frowned. "Couldn't agree more. Let's go." he said as he jumped in the air as his cap morphed into two bat wings.

He flew off in the night towards the new rider's location. As he flew through the sky people all around awed at the sight, and each person mumbled one thing "The Dark Knight".

Next Chapter: Ch 3 The Dark Knight.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dark Knight

**(Authors note: Well this is CH 3 the original idea for halo: Rider war. I call it the Ryuki ver. A new rider has entered the war.)**

_Rider belt speak_

Radio speak

(thought)

**Contract beast/Monster speak (telepathy speak.)**

Normal speak

*alien language*

**Chapter 3: The Dark Knight**

Opening: Dragon knight Japanese op Dive into the mirror.

**Year:March, 24 2525**

**Planet: Tribute**

**City:Iribid**

**Axel POV**

A alarmed ranged in my helmet. I woke up and shook my head.

"**Morning sssleepy head." Venosnaker said.**

I rolled my shoulders."So how close are we?" I asked still shaking the sleep off.

"**We are just arriving." **Venosnaker answered.

Before I could answer back the computer beeped.

"We have arrived." said a feminine computerized voice.

The Advent cycle entered a portal that lead to a dark and dirty alleyway. The cycle landed on the ground, and the hatch opened. I stepped out of the cycle and looked around the HUD in my helmet displaying information on the area. There was garbage on the ground, and graffiti on the walls. I took a step forward and stepped in a puddle that I hope it wasn't what I think it was.

"Shit." I said looking at my right foot.

"**(That maybe what it issss.)" **Venosnaker ever so helpfully commented.

"Don't remind me." I groaned wiping whatever it is I stepped in off my shoe.

As I wiped and grumbled to myself I felt a weird heavy pressure in my head. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was just weird.

I griped my head with my right hand. "AHAGGAH! What is this pressure?" I asked.

"**(That means there isss a rider nearby.)" **Venosnaker explained.

I looked at my radar and noticed a white dot moving towards us. I took out a Sword Vent card, slide it in my Veno Visor, and closed the card slot.

"**=SWORD VENT=" **said my Veno Visor.

The Veno Saber appeared in front of me. I grabbed it just in time for Venosnaker to yell.

"**(LOOK UP THE RIDER ISSS HERE!)" **he yelled.

I looked up in the sky and saw a figure with wings slowly landing in front of me. The rider was obviously female. Her suit was black and sliver with gold trims with a predatory bird motif, and on her belt was a rapier like weapon. My HUD scanned her and ID her as Kamen rider Noir.

"Well look what we have here a insignificant maggot ready to be crushed." she said elegantly with malice clear in her voice.

She pulled out her Rapier weapon and slowly walked towards me.

"She is going to be trouble." I said to Venosnaker pulling up my Veno saber ready to fight.

"**(Sssshe is defiantly a few bulletsss short of a full clip.)" Venosnaker commented.**

I nodded and continued to watch her slowly come towards me her Rapier drawn ready to slice to ribbons. She lunged at me aiming for my heart. I lifted up my Veno Saber and barely blocked her attack. She jumped backed and laughed.

"Well looks like this is going to be fun after all. I am going to enjoy slicing your limbs off and feeding your energy and body to BlackHawker." She said with blood lust clear in her voice sending chills through my spine.

I continued to barely parry her strikes as she continue her assault. Even with my body and suit enhancements I was having trouble blocking. Sparks were made as our weapons made contact. Her weapon sliced through metal and rock as I dodged her consective strikes. Every hit I received brought me closer and closer to defeat. Every hit was filled with Noir's malice and blood lust. I jumped back to avoid a vertical slash only to be meet with a stab aimed for my gut. I blocked the strike with my Veno saber. I tried to hit her with my sword, but she blocked it with ease and laughed at me continuing her attack. I could feel the sweat beating down my face as I feel my body ache from the constant assault. I continued to block until she kicked me in the gut sending me to the ground leaving a foot size crater my armor. I was breathing hard looking at her as she lifted her weapon ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"How disappointing." she said getting ready to finish me.

As she lifted her weapon I saw Daisy's face. Remembering my promise to her.

"NOOO!" I yelled with renewed determination grabbing my saber and sliced the chest armor of a shocked Noir.

I slowly got back up despite my bodies protest.

"I. WONT. GIVE. UP." I said with every labored breath.

Noir regained her composure and looked at her chest armor. She then looked at me and based on her voice patterns she was angry. Very angry.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT ME! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" she said full of venom.

She pulls out a card with "Final Vent" written on top.

"**(SSSHE ISSS ABOUT TO USSSE A FINAL VENT!)" **Venosnaker yelled.

"A what?!" I asked looking expecting something to happen.

"**(Axel listen a final vent is a powerful attack. When a rider and hisss\her Mirror beassst work together to preform a finissshing move on a opposssing rider. It is standard for all ridersss.)" Venosnaker explained.**

I continued to watch as Noir opened the hand guard on her Rapier reveling the weapons card reader, and slid the card in.

"**=FINAL VENT=" **said her visor.

A portal opened and a black hawk with horns covered in darkness flew out. Noir jumped in the air, and the hawk docked on her back as she and the hawk surround themselves in black flames with the hawk's wings spread out.

"Wait it is standard for all riders so that means we have a final vent card right?" I asked desperately trying think of a way to counter her attack.

"**(Yes, we have a final vent too,but I am not sssure if it isss ssstrong enough to at leassst ssstop her attack.)" **Venosnaker commented.

I dispelled my Veno saber, and summoned my Veno Visor.

"(Well let's put that to the test. Shall we Partner?)" I asked with a look of determination on my face.

"**(Alright lets show Noir why you don't mess with a cobra!)" **Venosnaker yelled.

3rd POV

(BGM:Hatenakikibou Kamen rider Ryuki ending)

Axel pulled out his final vent card from his Advent deck, and slid it in the card slot of his Veno Visor and closed the card slot. Meanwhile Noir covered in black flames dived towards Axel wings stretched out with intent to kill.

"**=FINAL VENT=" **said Axel's Veno Visor.

"Behind Axel a portal opens letting out the giant cobra Venosnaker. He slithered and hissed towards Axel at high speeds. Axel ran towards Noir arms stretch out to his sides with Venosnaker in tow. After covering some ground Venosnaker stops and cocked his head back ready to strike. Axel stops and jumps up in the air performing a back flip. When his back is turned towards Venosnaker head Venosnaker strikes his back propelling him at high speeds towards Noir and covered him in green energy. While being propelled Axel performs a bicycle kick.

"VENOCRASH!" Axel yelled as he bicycle kicked Noir.

"BLACK JUDGEMENT!" Noir yelled as her black flame covered body hits Axels Venocrash.

A huge explosion was heard and a huge mushroom cloud was seen all over the city. People from all around took pictures or recorded the explosion. Kamen rider Knight saw the explosion as well while flying towards Axel's location.

"What the?! Damn Noir beat me to the new rider. I hope he is alright." Knight said as he flew faster towards the scene of the battle.

Back at the scene of the battle Axel and Noir were on the ground both wounded to the point of being barely able to move. The alley way was trashed with sword marks on the walls and concrete floor, melted dumpsters, and black flames all over the place. Axel was trying to get up using his Venovisor for support, but the most he could do was stand on one knee his suit medical systems working over time injecting bacta serum to heal his wounds. Noir on the other hand was doing a little better being able to barely stand on her own two feet. She slowly dragged her way towards Axel. Knowing he was too weak to fight Axel tries to runaway using his Veno Visor to drag himself, but when he tried to hobble away he fell on the ground his back against the sky. Noir caught up to him, and turned him over.

She laughed darkly which sent chills down Axel's spine.

"Well fresh meat looks like I get to kill you after all." she said with a predatory hiss.

She lifted up her Rapier aiming for Axel's chest.

Axel POV

I looked at Noir who was ready to due me in.

"**(AXEL TRY USE A ADVENT CARD TO SUMMON ME HURRY!)" **Venosnaker yelled.

I tried to lift up my arms, but to no avail. It was like working with jelly.

"I can't. My arms won't move. I'm sorry partner. I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise Daisy." I said ready for the end.

She was about to stab me when suddenly a yell was heard.

"NOIR!" yelled a voice.

Noir looked up toward the source of voice. She was suddenly kicked in the chest away from me by a black figure. My HUD started to scan the newcomer, and the name Kamen rider Knight scrolled across my HUD before I lost consciousness.

Knight POV

I kicked Noir away before she could finish the newcomer. She backed away clutching her chest.

"Looks like you get to live fresh meat thanks to Knight, but next time you won't be so lucky." she hissed.

"NOIR!" I yelled while opening the card slot located in the hand guard of my dark visor sliding in my sword vent.

"**=SWORD VENT=" **said my Dark Visor.

My Wing Lancer appeared in my hand. I tighten my grip and ran towards Noir ready to strike her down, but before I could reach her she already found a mirror.

"Sorry Knight not today." she teased before she jumped into the mirror escaping justice yet again.

"DAMN IT! She escaped!" I yelled.

I punched a nearby dumpster leaving a fist sized hole.

"**Knight calm down we have to check on our friend over there." **Darkwing said.

I took a breath. "Your right. Well then let's see who our new friend is shall we." I said as I turned towards him letting my HUD scan him.

His armor was messed up. There were burned marks, sword slashes, and cracks all over his purple armor. Looks like his shields gave out after a few successful slashes. His armor self repairing function was already repairing the damage.

"According to my HUD his name is Kamen Rider Ouja. Based on the condition of his armor this was his first fight, and based on the collateral damage he was forced to use his final vent. Humph must be a newbie to use his final vent so soon in a fight." I said shaking my head while looking over his body.

"**Well he did survive against Noir and severely injured her. That was pretty impressive." **Darkwing said.

"Yeah it is impressive for his first fight, but he is extremely lucky that Noir was just toying with him other wise he would have died in his first battle." I said as I lifted his body over my shoulder.

"Lets take him back to base so he could heal. He might be the one Raia talked about." I said.

"**Oh I see you starting to believe in Raia's precognitive ability." **Darkwing teased.

I snorted. "Maybe. I am stubborn, but I am also not one to ignore evidence he was spot on too many things." I said.

I looked around for a mirror or any reflective surface. I saw a mirror next to a turned over dumpster. It was a little dirty, but reflective enough for use.

"This will have to do." I said as I called forth my Advent cycle and placed Ouja in the cockpit and programmed the computer to dropped him off at my home. The cycle entered the mirror world heading for my home.

"(Alright Darkwing lets fly out of here.)" I said.

"**(Right.)" **Darkwing said simply.

My cape morphed back into bat wings, and with a mighty jump I flew into the air heading towards my home.

"I hope Charles doesn't mind cooking for an extra mouth tonight." I mused to myself as flew through the sky.

3rd POV

Unknown to all parties on top of one the buildings making up the alleyway Zero along with a red and gold rider with a staff was watching the battle and saw everything.

"It is a shame Odin that I have to give people like Kamen Rider Noir a Advent Deck." Zero sighed.  
Odin nodded. "I understand. I don't like it as well, but you know we must have these wicked people participate in order to encourage riders with a moral compass to band together. We need them to work together fighting on a common ground in the coming war." Odin reassured.

Zero continued to looked down at the damage caused by the battle between Noir and Ouja. As she looked at the damage she saw a man with a camera running from cover out the alleyway. Odin saw this too.

"Zero should I stop him. He may have recorded the entire battle and will likely post it on the internet." he said.

I shook my head and raised my hand. "No, let him post the video. Lets allow some rumors and urban legends to start. The public will know about the riders anyway not many of them are subtle. You just keep refereeing the war for now. I will check on the G-series suits wearers and the seeds of Agito bearers." Zero explained.

"As you wish mam." said Odin as he and Zero disappeared in a cloud of golden feathers.

(4 hours later.)

At the Mansion of Kamen rider Knight located on the outskirts of Iribid Axel was in a bed resting in the medical wing of the mansion in full armor. Charles came in to check on Axels status when suddenly he stirred.

Axel POV

I slowly opened my eyes only to be greeted by the sight of my HUD and a balding aging old man in a butler suit, and Venosnaker's voice.

"**(MORINING SLEEPY HEAD!)" **he yelled in my head.

I sat up and grabbed my head due to the Venosnaker induced headache.

"AGGHGHGGH! DANG IT, Venosnaker not so loud!" I said still rubbing my head.

I heard cough. I looked up and saw the old guy looking at me.

"I take it your fully healed sir?" he asked with a formal tone.

I coughed in embarrassment. "(OK I am dressed as a super hero maybe he wont ask questions if I just act like one.) Why yes citizen. It will take more than some black flames to take out Kamen rider Ouja." I said in an overly heroic voice laughing.

"You can cut the act. We are all riders here." I heard a voice said.

I looked towards the source of the voice, and saw a 20-30 something year old white man in a black suit walking towards my bed with vigor and energy. He pointed his hand towards me.

"Hello my name is Alex R. Pearnault. I am also known as Kamen rider Knight. Nice to meet you." he greeted.

I looked at his hand not sure deciding whether or not I should trust him.

"(Pearnault? Now have I heard that name before)" I asked myself.

"**(Don't worry Axel we can trust him.)" Venosnaker reassured.**

"(How would you know that?)" I asked.

As if reading my mind Alex coughed. "I see you and your contract beast are talking about me. Well let me fully introduce myself. You probably do not know, but my name is Alex .R Pearnaut business person and billionaire. he said with a smile.

"Wait the philanthropist?" I asked.

"Yes that's me. Now you probably wondering why I am participating in the Rider War." he said.

I continued to look at him. "Yes, We would like to know that." I said evenly.

Alex sighed and with that sigh all the vigor and energy he displayed disappeared.

"You see about 10 years ago my parents were killed by psychopathic serial killer Ashley Broker leaving only our butler and friend Charles to raise me and my sister Carris." he said.

"(Wait he has a sister name Carris? No wonder the last sounded familiar, but I should continue to listen to make sure. Venosnaker what you think?)" I asked.

"**(Jussst keep lisstening to his story. Trussst me you want to hear it.)" Venosnaker said.**

I continued to listen to Alex tale.

"Ever since our parents died Charles took care of me and Carris. He made sure we were bathed, do our homework, etc. He did a very good job. I wanted to exact justice on my parents murderers, but I had a sister to take care of. Things were good for a while. Until a couple of years later on September, 15 2517 when my sister was kidnapped." Alex explained.

I bristled when he said that. "(No please not another one.)" I thought.

I could feel Venosnaker nodding his head in affirmation.

"Let me guess she was found the next day, and in about a month or so her health started to drop like a rock." I said clenching my fist.

Alex looked at me and nodded. "Yes she started to suffer physiological and neurological problems. It was like her whole body was falling apart. I had to watch my sister slowly fall apart until she died in my arms. That day was the breaking point for me. For years I was in a depression. I wanted to right so many wrongs, but I didn't have the power to do so my way. Until a few months ago Zero came to me and offered me a way to enforce justice. All I have to do is participate in this little war, and my wish would to bring back my sister and parents. Since then I contracted with Darkwing, and fought against the injustices of this city. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one in this city to receive a Advent deck. The rider you fought, and luckily survived Noir is the murderer Ashley Broker." he said.

"WAIT WHAT!? You telling me Zero gave that psychopath a rider deck? Why?!" I asked in disbelief that someone so fowl would get one.

Alex sighed. "I don't know. I ask that question myself, but unless we find her and ask all we can do is fight any rider like her." he shrugged.

I shook my head. "All right, but I wonder was your sister above average in any way?" I asked.

Alex eyes narrowed. "Yes, she was stronger and smarter than the other kids her age. In fact I found it strange that she suddenly got sick like that. Why do you want to know Axel? Do you know anything?" he asked.

I looked down then looked back at him. "Because I believe your sister was a flash cloned and replaced for a super soldier program." I said bluntly.

Alex and Charles just looked at me. "Really what make you say that?" he asked surprising me because he is taking me seriously.

I sighed not really want to tell my story. "You see 8 years my sister was kidnapped as well and found a day later. After a month of her return her health suddenly started to suffer despite that she was never sick a day in her life not only that, but she was stronger and smarter than girls and boys her age. For seven years I investigated the matter due the fact that my gut kept telling me that something wasn't right. During my investigation I discovered a pattern. I noticed that there have been 75 similar reports. For a few years I kept investigating trying to figure out what all these kids had in common. I kept hitting dead ends until one day I received a message from someone saying they had something to help me my investigation. The person sent me medical files on all 75 kids, and an article on flash clones. I looked through every file and noticed that every kid were genetically superior to their peers. When I read the article on flash clones and the side effects of being grown so fast I continued to investigate traveling to different planets taking part-time jobs to support myself, but I kept hitting dead ends more often, and my sister health was at a point that she was confined to a wheelchair. On the seventh year after hitting so many dead ends I gave up 'accepting' that maybe I was being paranoid like my parents accused me of. I returned home to take care of my sick sister. A week after the day I arrived I saw something that reaffirmed my theory." I said.

Alex stared at me more intently. "What did you find?" he asked.

"My sisters. The original and the copy. I saw my sister a teenage Daisy who was taken when she was six years return. She explained everything to me the clones, kidnappings, and the reason they were taken. Those bastards in ONI wanted super soldiers, but they also wanted them to be obedient so they kidnap children barely learning about the world, train them to death so they be too tired to even miss their homes eventually forgetting about their old life then they brainwash them, and performed painful surgeries to increase their strength, endurance, etc. Not all of them made it according to my sister, and those who did either are stronger than before or crippled for life. I remember the tears following down her cheeks she so happy to be back and yet so sad and upset..." I clenched my fist in anger the tears following. "I made a promise to protect her when she was six, and I failed to keep it twice. When she came the head of the project wasn't far behind. She tried to get Daisy back through words, and even try to justify her little spartan project. I wouldn't stand it I even pointed a gun at her to keep her from my sister, but to protect me and our family including her twin sister she voluntarily went back. I tried to stop her, but one the guards shot me and they left me for dead. That's when good old Zero came to me with her offer. I took it obviously. She even told me where my sister was heading. She did something to me in the hospital made me...better. My original plan was to use my new abilities to rescue my sister and make sure Halsey the head of the Spartan project face justice, but Zero said the defenses are too much even for a rider and that I will need help she pointed my way towards you. That's why I joined this war. I don't care about the wish I just want my sister back. I want to make sure something like the Spartan program never happens again. I want Dr. Catherine Halsey to pay for what she have done. For that to happen I need to find more riders to help me. I can't fail her. Not again." I said.

Alex looked at me with sympathy. "I believe you. So your saying my sister might be still alive, but she might not remember me." he said with some sadness.

I sighed. "Yes, more likely she barely remember what you or anything prior her abduction. My sister is a different case because of her stubbornness to give in to anything. Trust me I know from personal experience." I said smiling slightly at the last part.

Alex sighed. "Axel I would love to help you, but I can't not until I bring Noir to justice as long she is out more innocent people will suffer." he said.

"I understand. So is their anyway you can help me?" I asked.

Alex smiled. "Yes, you can stay here as long as you need and train by helping with the mirror beast, and I will also give you some money for food, clothes, etc." he said.

I nodded. "Alex why do you believe me? You could have written me off as a nutcase or assume I was lying?" I asked.

Alex smiled. "Well I was given a sort of forewarning of your arrival." he said simply.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well there is a rider in this war called Kamen Rider Raia he has precognitive abilities to a limited extent. He is pretty much a psychic. He said you were coming, and that we all share a common link. He didn't know what that link was, but I have a pretty good idea what that link is." he explained.

"The Spartan project." I said quietly.

Alex nodded. "Exactly. It seems each of the three of us so far was affected in some way by that program. Me and you had our sisters taken and replaced, but I don't know about Raia he told me he was an only child so what is his connection to the program?" he said putting his right hand under his chin.

I heard a cough. We turned our heads towards the source. "Excuse me sir. I don't mean to interrupt, but you might want to turn on the TV and watch the headline news." Said Charles.

Alex nodded and turned on the TV. Their was a female reporter under her were the words: Alleyway explosion.

"Hello this Brenda Lawson with Irbid news with a special report. Earlier today there was an explosion in the downtown inner city area. When Police went to the area and they found thousands of dollars in collateral damage Investigators were puzzled about what happened until a video was posted on the internet which answered that question." she said while a video played showing me and Noir fighting.

It showed bits of what happen in the alleyway mostly the end when we each use our final vents. The camera was pretty steady.

"VENOCRASH!" I heard the me on the TV said as his bicycle kick hit Noir black flame covered body.

"BLACK JUDGEMENT!" The Noir on TV yelled as she hit my TV self green energy covered body.

When our Final Vents made contact the camera shakes, and the person holding it more likely to cover behind a dumpster. There was a loud explosion and rock and dirt rained everywhere. After everything settled the camera man stepped out from behind the dumpster and continued to film. Me and Noir were on the ground trying to stand up. Noir was doing a better job being able to barely stand on her own two feet while my TV self need support from my Veno Visor just to stand up. I saw myself try to pathetically hobble away from her as she dragged her feet towards me her Rapier in hand. After a few drags my TV self I fell stomach first on the ground. Noir caught up to my TV self and turned him over. She was about to me when Knight came in and kicked her in the chest. Afterwords it showed her escaping and Knight carrying me to a Advent cycle entering the mirror, and knight flying away.

When the video ended the female news reporter popped back onto the screen.

"Investigators believe that the black one is responsible for all the murders and disappearance, but have no clue in who is the purple one. The head of the police department said and I quote: "We will use all our resources to bring this villain to justice." when he was questioned about the black one and purple one ability to summon monsters he simply said. "we are still investigating the manner.". Now I believe that if Kamen Rider Knight saved him then he must be a good guy. As for the monsters they use I don't know. We also just received reports that something like this happen before on different planets in the inner colonies. We will have more on this manner later tonight. This Brenda Lawson with Iribid Morning News now on to the weather." she said as the news switch to the weather man.

Alex turned off the TV. "Well looks your going be famous. Funny I am pretty sure a lot of the rider battles were tapped by some bystanders that just happen in the area, but there seems to never be any. The most mention of the war are internet rumors and blurry photos, but never hard evidence. I think Zero may have something to do with this." he guessed.

"**That sound like her. She probably want the word to spread, but for what reason I don't know." said a voice with a air of nobility to it.**

I looked around for the source of the voice.

"**Axel that is Alex partner Darkwing." **Venosnaker introduced.

"Wait so people besides the riders your partner with can hear us?" I asked surprised.

I heard Darkwing chuckled. **"****Yes, but only when we want them to. Other times only our contracted rider can hear us." **he explained.

"Oh alright I get it. So Zero decided to allow hard evidence of the Rider war to get out. Now I think about it I did read rumors here and there made by people on conspiracy forums about people wearing strange armor fighting each other, but the question is why now?" I asked.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know, but I have a hunch that this rider war is more than a simple competition. Zero seem to be the type of person to have an alternative reason for everything." said Alex.

"Well I guess she will let us know eventually, or not. Anyway what now?" I asked.

Alex smiled. "Well first off you might want to take off your armor." he suggested.

I looked at him. "(Hey Venosnaker what you think? You sure he is trustworthy?)" I asked.

"**(Well he did sssave your ass. Ssso I sssay yesss he hisss trustworthy.)" **he said sarcastically.

I groaned. "(Alright I get it.)" I said.

I looked down at my armor. I noticed that it was fully repaired. "(Must be the self repair function.)" I thought.

I removed my deck from the slot on my Advent Belt. The armor instantly phase out leaving me in my regular clothes. I looked at myself. I was wearing black jean pants with a white shirt, and a black hooded jacket. All of them were pretty worn out.

"Looks like you could use some new clothes. How long have you worn those things?" he asked obviously joking.

I smiled. "Well those part-time jobs I took during my investigation barely paid for rent and food, so I had to wear all my clothes longer than I should." I said.

Alex cocked an eyebrow. "Your parents couldn't support you a little?" he asked.

I sadly smirked. "They could support me more than a little. My family is very well off not on your level, but a lot more than average. Unfortunately though the relationship between me and my parents has been until recently strained." I said.

"What happen to put you on bad terms with your parents?" I asked.

I looked down fiddling with my bear necklace. "They didn't take to well to my constant insistence that something wasn't right with Daisy not just her sudden drop in health, but also the strangeness of kidnapping."

I sighed. "Eventually I left on decent terms to investigate the matter, but it was bad enough that I couldn't just ask for money when I needed it. They would have given it, but it just didn't feel right. And you know the rest I was pretty much burned out from my investigation, and went back home to my other sister. Taking care of my sister made things a bit better, and you already know the rest." I said.

Alex nodded in understanding. "I get it you cried wolf, but nobody believed you. Well don't worry like I said before I will help you with what ever you need." he said.

I nodded my head in thanks. "Thank you." I said.

Alex punched my shoulder lightly. "Don't worry about it. Now I will go upstairs and get myself ready. We are going into town to get you some new clothes." he said.

Alex then turns towards Charles who was just standing quietly ready to assist.

"Charles please attend to him. Get him whatever he needs." he said.

Charles bowed. "As you wish sir." he said.

Alex nodded and left the medical wing. "(Oh that reminds me I should write to my parents. Hey Venosnaker!) I said.

"**(Yesss, Axel?)"** Venosnaker said.

"(Is it possible to deliver a letter through the mirror world? Also how long will it take to deliver if possible?)" I asked.

"**(Yess you can deliver a letter through the mirror world, and it wouldn't take long like a hour at most. I could alssso make sssure your family getsss it.)" he explained.**

"(Thank you.)" I said.

I looked at Charles.

"Excuse me. Charles can you please bring me a pen, paper, and envelope? I need to write something." I asked.

Charles nodded "Right away sir." he said.

He left the room, and after a few minutes he came back with a pen, envelope and paper. He handed me the items.

"Here you are sir." he said simply.

I nodded. "Thank you. Can you please leave me? I like to write this in private." I asked.

He nodded and left the room leaving me with Venosnaker. I began write a letter addressed to my family.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Daisy:_

_I am sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but I had to do something very important. I can't tell you what it is you just have to trust me I am sorry. I will try to keep in contact as much as possible. I know it seems archaic to write a letter these days, but I have my reasons for writing this. I just want to you to know that I love all you very much. Mom, Dad I will miss you very much. Daisy no matter what you will always be my sister._

_From your loving son Axel._

I signed the letter and placed it in the envelope and sealed it. I wrote "To: Ymire Family From:Axel" on the front of the envelope. I looked at a window and saw Venosnaker glowing yellow eye. I walked over to the window and held the envelope towards it. Venosnaker's tail grabbed the letter.

"Give it to Diana. Knowing her she is sitting in the garden, and let me know how she doing?" I asked.

"**(Why a hand written letter?)" **Venosnaker asked.

"Because letters can't be tracked." I said simply.

Venosnaker nodded his head and disappeared. I took out my bear necklace.

"I am coming Daisy, and nothing is going to stop me." I said.

(1 hour later.)

**Year:March, 25 2525**

**Planet: Saragasso**

**City:Atlantic City**

**Location: Ymire family garden**

**3****rd**** POV**

Diana(Daisy's clone) was sitting in the family garden green house tending the flowers. It was warm and humid inside and the sun was out with few clouds in the sky. She was thinking about what her brother Axel said about her always being his sister no matter her origins. Since the hospital visit to see her brother her health slowly but surely been improving to the point that she stand on her own for a short while, and Dr. Gray the family said that it was a miracle and that if her health keep improving at this rate she will be able to walk on her own soon.

Diana POV

I was watering the flowers ranging from Daises to Roses. I pressed the knob on my wheelchair to move forward and headed towards the Rose patch.

"(Where is my brother? Why did he just left without leaving a note? Does he know how sick and worried our parents are?)" I wondered

I plucked a rose from its stem accidentally pricking myself on its thorns. I clutched my hand and looked as the crimson drop slowly trickling down my finger remembering a fact that disturbs and fill me with grief.

"(I am just a faulty clone. A fake. I was meant to die to cover up for the real Daisy disappearance. I wonder why I wasn't surprise at that fact when my brother told me? I guess I always known deep down. The reoccurring dreams of me doing impossible feats. The feeling of being stronger and faster. I wanted that feeling to last, but it ends when I wake up to find myself unable to stand on my own. The connection with my original. Is this what twins feel towards their identical doppelgänger? Does she truly consider me her sister? I know our brother does, but I can't help but wonder does she?)" I thought continuing to look at my hand as my blood hit the ground.

"If our parents finds out about this will they reject me or continue to think of me as their daughter?" I asked out-loud.

"Well that is a good question isn't it." I heard a voice said.

I yelped in surprise and turned my wheelchair around. There was a woman covered in bandages wearing a black trench coat with matching sunglasses and fedora.

I looked at her afraid that she is here to kill me. "Whoo...aarrre you?" I asked looking for a way to run.

The mysterious woman chuckled. "Don't worry I am not going to hurt you. In fact I am a friend of your brother you may call me Zero. I am here to deliver a message from him, and to offer you something." she said her sounding like a seductive mistress.

She handed an envelope to me addressed to our family. I opened the envelope and read the letter contents. I folded the letter and put it back in my envelope to give to my parents later.

I smiled in knowing that my brother is safe.

"Sorry he couldn't leave a note, but he had to leave immediately." she said as if reading my thoughts.

I looked at her my anxiety lowered a bit. "Why? Why did he leave? Why did he leave without saying goodbye?" I asked knowing full well the answer to the first two questions.

Zero chuckled. "You know why. To find your sister and bring her home in fact the reason he left without saying anything was to protect you all, and I provided him a way to achieved that goal." she said.

I looked at her confusion clear on my face. "How." I asked.

"I offered a power that will be needed in the future. In return he became a Kamen Rider a participant in my rider war." she explained.

"(Rider war?) What is a Rider War?" I asked.

She smiled. "I can't tell you everything, but I can say that the war is a way to train and test all participants to fight work together to fight an enemy that will come and destroy humanity, and to challenge this threat I started the rider project." I frowned when said that.

"Is this another spartan project?" I asked.

If looks can kill I be dead on the spot. "No. Nothing like that project. While Halsey based candidates on genetics and mental ability. I based it on those two plus something else. Will: Will you succumb to the hurdles in your path or will you move on? Morality and integrity: Do you have a moral code, and will you stick with it no matter what? Halsey in her ego believe in order to create perfect soldiers they must be taken at a young age to be indoctrinated with military values and know nothing but the art of war. Taking everything that would give her "Volunteers" a life outside the military." she said with venom.

I looked at her taken back by her speech. "I can tell you hate Halsey. Why?" I asked.

Zero stiffen. "Because she crossed a line with she suggested we kidnap kids. This war is my form of redemption for not putting my foot down when it counts." she said simply.

I decided to leave the issue alone and asked another question. "Are you responsible for the improvement in my health?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Yes, your brother specifically asked that I heal you so you can live a full life and not die horrible like the other clones. It all ties in with my offer to you." she explained.

That piped my interest. "How?" I asked.

"You see your more than a clone. I see potential in you. So to improve your health I gave you power similar to the power I gave your brother. It is called the Seed of Agito, and I can awaken this power with it you can help your brother." she explained.

I looked at her my eyes widening. "Will my health decline if I reject your offer?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No your health will continue to improve even if you don't accept." she said.

"(If I accept her offer I won't be bound to this wheelchair anymore. I could just walk without having to wait, and I could help my brother rescue our sister. My twin.)" I thought.

"If I take your offer will I be stronger and faster like my sister?" I asked.

Zero nodded. "No you will be even stronger." she said.

I looked at her narrowing my eyes. "Before I accept what will I have to do in this war?" I asked.

"Quite fight till you're the last one or ones standing the prize is one wish. You can work in teams and share the wish or work alone. You can forfeit at anytime, and death blows is discouraged. You will also be fighting monsters called mirror beast and unknowns. " she explained.

"So I could die in this war." I gasped.

"yes, but it is highly discouraged, and don't worry we safety measures in place to minimize that." she said.

I looked down in thought. "(If I take this power I will be stronger than ever before and help brother, but I will have to fight in this war to train for a real war against an enemy threatening humanity.)" I thought.

"So these monsters what exactly are they?" I asked.

"Mirror beasts are creatures who across dimensions to feed of the dimensional energy absorbed by the natives. Some however become greedy and take more than they need draining the host dry killing him or her in the process. These rouges are the ones you will fight. In response some beast form contracts with host they like and give them their power to fight these rouges. Unknowns are creatures even I know little about they seem to target certain people for what reason I don't know, but both parties seem to be working for a higher power." she explained.

"Will I be able to help my brother if I become a rider? (and become more than a clone.)" I asked.

"Yes, but be warned once you become a rider there is no turning back." she warned in all seriousness.

I looked at her. "I want to become a rider. I want to become something more than a clone. A copy." I said with determination.

Zero smiled at me. "Good now as you guessed I already implanted the Seed of Agito in you. It is already growing soon you will be able to use its power. She explained.

"Can you accelerate the process? I asked wanting to be stronger faster so I can help my brother." I asked.

"Yes I can accelerate the process it will shorten the process to a few hours, but it be painful. Are you sure you want to accelerate the process?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

Zero sighed. "Already prepare yourself." she said.

She reach over and place her hand over my chest. Her hand glowed for few seconds.

"Done." she simply.

I looked at myself. "I don't feel any..." before I could finish I felt painful burning in my chest that spread throughout my body. It was like someone was stabbing me with needles coated with lava under my skin. I feel out of my chair and on the ground writhing in pain. I looked up and saw Zero tears flowing from beneath her sunglasses.

"I am sorry, but you must endure until the process is finish." she said sorrowfully.

"I...(gasp)... will...(gasp) endure for my brother and myself." I gasped in pain. Every breath sending painful shocks through my lungs. I tried to grabbed something to stand myself up, but when I looked at my hand a black armored glove keep phasing in and out. I gasped in shock and lost conciseness.

3rd POV

Zero just watching as Diana lose conciseness. Even knocked out tears were following down her cheek as her transformation continued. The White and black Agito armor continued to phase in and out around her.

"It won't take long Diana, and when you wake you will be stronger. I know you, your brother all the other riders with moral hearts will make me proud and carry on a legacy long forgotten. I will be back to check on you." I said as I walked over to the glass door entrance and enter the mirror world.

Diana continue to lay on the ground motionless with her twitching fingers and shallow breathing indicating she is alive.

Meanwhile on the planet Circumstance in the city Mira lies Mira Law school University. Receiving rewards thanks to its cutting edge education in the Rule of Law it is second to none. A female student in her 20s was walking in the middle of the night towards her dorms passing through the University courtyard in the middle of huge complex, but unknown to her in the trees lie a jellyfish like humanoid with sharp teeth, translucent slimy skin, and tentacles on its face watching ready to strike. It jumped on ground behind the woman making a loud thud. The woman looked behind her and screamed. She ran from the creature of the pathway and into the small forest in trying to hide, but to avail she was grabbed by one of the monster's tentacles. She tried to fight to no avail. The jellyfish monster crackled ready to deliver a finishing blow until a loud bang was heard. Sparks came of the creäture as it was hit by gun fire. The monster was sent back clutching it side releasing the woman in the process. Both the monster and the woman looked at the source of the gunfire. They saw a person in blue armor with a silver chest plate and red bug eyes holding an over-sized pistol with a grenade launcher attachment.

"Freeze scum bag." he said in a distorted voice.

The monster roared and ran towards the woman mysterious savior. He tried hit him with his tentacles only to for their intended target to dodge out-of-the-way, and shoot the monster in the chest. The monster fell on the ground clutching its chest. The armored person walked towards the monster ready to finish him only to be meet by a bright flash. The woman and the armored person covered their eyes. When the flash died down the monster was gone.

"Damn it. He got away." said the woman savior.

He walked towards the woman each step making a thud and leaving a deep foot imprint in the soft soil. When he reached the woman she scooted back. The armored person offered his hand.

"Don't worry your safe now." he said.

The woman took his hand and he lifted her up.

"Thank you." she said a little shaken.

The armored person chuckled. "No problem. Now lets get you out of here." he said.

He led the woman out of the forest and to the pathway leading to her dorms. After making sure the creature stop following her the armored person start to walk in the opposite direction he didn't make it far before the woman called out.

"Hey wait." she yelled.

The armored person turned around.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The armored person tensed and spoke with an energy she didn't he was capable of.

"To Protect and Serve, To Fight the Unknown, The Rider with a Badge! I am Kamen Rider G3!" he said with a lot of hot blood.

He turned around disappeared into the night leaving the speechless woman.

As he walked G3 received a message from his benefactor Zero.

"G3 go to the Planet Sargasso and travel to Atlantic City there is monster present in the area along with Abyss." she said.

G3 fist clenched at the mention of Abyss. "Alright I am on the way, but who will take care of the Unknown in this area?" I asked.

"The Unknown left the planet. Where he went I don't know. So forget about him for now." Said Zero.

G3 snorted. "Alright are there other riders in that area?" G3 asked.

"Yes one and she is a newbie and potential ally." Zero explained.

"Why doe she fight?" I asked.

"For family and to prove her existence she will explain the rest if she trust you." Zero explained.

G3 nodded. "Alright I am on the way. G3 out." he said.

After closing his COMs he went to one the university bathrooms stood in front of the sink's mirrors and jumped in.

**(A/N: Well Diana is brought into this war as well, and one of the G series is coming to her area along with an evil rider. I hope you guys like it. Next Chapter 4 The Rider with a badge.)**


End file.
